Invasion of the Triceratons (chapter 5)
[[Datei:IDW_80_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #80 (IDW)]]'Invasion of the Triceratons (chapter 5)' ("Invasion der Triceratonier", Kapitel 5) ist eine Geschichte aus der [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics)|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Comicserie]] von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 28. März 2018 * Ausgabe: TMNT #80 (IDW) * Story: Kevin Eastman, Bobby Curnow und Tom Waltz *'Script': Tom Waltz * Zeichnungen: Damian Couceiro * Farben: Ronda Pattison * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: "Invasion of the Triceratons" #4 * Nächstes Kapitel: "Lost Causes, Part 1" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|270px|New York at WarTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Hamato Clan **Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo und Raphael **April O'Neil **John und Elizabeth O'Neil **Baxter Stockman **Flyborgs (erwähnt) *Triceratonier **Commander Zom *Splinter **Yumiko und Mongo **Foot Elite **Foot Clan (Cameo) **Jennika (Cameo) *thumb|240px|Eine Familie im ZwistAgent Bishop **Slash **Earth Protection Force **Kara Lewis *Purple Dragons **Casey Jones und Hun *Utroms (erwähnt) **Ma'riell (erwähnt) **Krang (erwähnt) *''Channel 6'' (erwähnt) **Burne Thompson *Mighty Mutanimals (erwähnt) **Old Hob **Man Ray Handlung thumb|left|240px|Auf der richtigen SeiteWährend in den Straßen New Yorks ein mörderischer Kampf zwischen den Triceratoniern und den Verteidigern der Stadt - Agent Bishop, die Earth Protection Force, das New Yorker Police Department und die Purple Dragons - entbrennt, behaart Splinter trotz der Argumente seiner Söhne immer noch starrköpfig auf seiner Meinung, dass Commander Zom und ihre Leute eine Bedrohung für die Erde darstellen, die auf jeden Preis beseitigt werden muss."Invasion of the Triceratons" #4 Als die Turtles einsehen müssen, dass mit ihrem Vater nicht zu verhandeln ist, stellen sie sich auf die Seite ihrer triceratonischen Freunde; Splinter gibt seiner Elite den Befehl, seine Söhne, wenn nötig, nur außer Gefecht zu setzen, bevor er sie gegen die Triceratonier in den Kampf schickt. thumb|160px|Gegen den eigenen VaterWährend Donatello sich zunächst aus dem Kampf raushält, um von April den neuesten Status ihres Geheimplans zu erfahren, versuchen Leonardo, Raphael und Michelangelo sich zu Splinter durchzuarbeiten, der von Zom aufs Wildeste angegriffen wird; doch die Foot Elite versperrt ihnen den Weg. Obwohl die Elite ihnen einen harten Kampf liefert, schaffen es die Turtles durch Entschlossenheit und Teamwork, ihre Gegner nach und nach auszuschalten. Währenddessen gelingt es Splinter, Zom mit einem Lähmpulver, welches er ihr ins Gesicht blst, außer Gefecht zu setzen. Gerade als er aber der hilflosen Triceratonierin einen Tanto an den Hals setzt, greifen die Turtles ein; und da Splinter immer noch nicht nachgeben will, sehen sie keine andere Wahl, als ihre Waffen gegen den eigenen Vater zu erheben. thumb|left|160px|"Es gibt immer einen besseren Weg!"Splinter gelingt es, Leonardo, Raphael und Donatello im Handumdrehen zu Boden zu schlagen; aber als er sich wieder Zom zuwenden will, stellt sich ihm Michelangelo in den Weg. Der junge Turtle erklärt, dass er zwar nicht die Hand gegen ihn erheben wird, doch will er auch nicht zulassen, dass Zom etwas zustößt. Splinter fordert Michelangelo auf, beiseite zu treten, damit er die Gefahr, die er in Zom sieht, zu ihrer aller Sicherheit - und ganz besonders der seiner Söhne - ein für alle Mal beseitigen kann. Doch gerade da meldet sich April per Funk bei Donatello, dass ihr Plan endlich durchgeführt werden kann, und die Turtles geben ihr das Startzeichen. Und dann, von einem Augenblick zum anderen, verschwinden die Turtles und Zom aus der Kirche und rematerialisieren sich auf einer Teleporterplattform in Stockmans Laboratorium, wo sie von April, Stockman, John und Elizabeth O'Neil in Empfang genommen werden. thumb|160px|Die LösungWie Donatello und April der sich wieder erholenden Zom erklären, haben die beiden auf Aprils Idee hin Kontakt mit den Utroms auf Burnow Island aufgenommen und deren Anführerin Ma'riell darum gebeten, die Triceratonier bei sich aufzunehmen. Da die Utroms ja ursprünglich für die Erschaffung und der Versklavung der Triceratonier verantwortlich sind,''Utrom Empire'' #1 sind diese auf den Vorschlag eingegangen, um ihre Schuld gegenüber den Triceratoniern zu begleichen; und da die Atmosphäre der Insel durch Krangs Terraforming-Projekt an die Bedingungen von Utrominon angepasst wurde (Konditionen, die für irdische Organismen tödlich sind),Utrom Empire #1, #2 und #3, und "Attack on Technodrome" #1, #2, #3 und #4 werden die Menschen bei weiteren feindseligen Unternehmungen dadurch erhebliche Schwierigkeiten bekommen, den Triceratoniern nochmals ans Leder gehen zu können. Zom erklärt sich mit dem Vorschlag einverstanden, und so werden auch die restlichen Triceratonier von dem Kampfplätzen in New York per Teleportation zu Stockmans Labor gebracht, von wo sie dann nach Burnow Island evakuiert werden. Zom verabschiedet sich voller Dankbarkeit und Respekt von den Turtles, die versprechen, bald selbst nach Burnow Island zu kommen, um zwischen den beiden Völkern zu vermitteln, ehe sie selbst als Letztes das Teleportal durchquert. thumb|left|200px|Der "Retter" von New York CityAls die Operation beendet ist, meldet sich nun Stockman entrüstet zu Wort. Bei der Evakurierung der Triceratonier ist ein guter Teil der Einrichtung seines Instituts zu Bruch gegangen, und da er in humanitärer Hilfe keinerlei Belohnung sieht, erklärt er April, dass er sie entlassen will, um sein Geld irgendwie wieder reinholen zu können. Daraufhin kontert ihm Elizabeth mit der Ankündigung, dass April sehr wohl an eine Entlohnung Stockmans gedacht hat, indem sie die Presse über seine Mithilfe informiert haben und sie alle gewillt sind, ihm die Lorbeeren für den glücklichen Ausgang dieses "Terroristenangriffs" zu überlassen. Während nun die Presseleute das Labor stürmen, Stockman sich in seinem neuen Ruhm aalen kann und die Turtles sich klammheimlich wieder zurückziehen, bleibt den O'Neils klar, dass sie Stockman mit diesem Plan zwar perfekt in die Hände gespielt haben, doch weiterhin um seine wahre Natur wissen - und sich entsprechend vor ihm vorsehen können. Epilog: thumb|160px|Ein Krieg, der alle Kriege beendet...(?)Als die Nacht über die verwüstete Stadt hereingebrochen ist, wagen sich Old Hob und Man Ray auf die Straße hinaus, um sich ein Bild von der Lage zu machen. Opportunistisch wie immer wittert Hob in dem Material, was die Triceratonier bei ihrem Rückzug hinterlassen haben, natürlich eine neue Gelegenheit, seine Mutantenarmee mit neuen, besseren Waffen auszustatten, und fischt zur Bekräftigung seiner Worte einen verwaisten Triceraton-Blaster aus dem Wrack eines abgestürzten Gleiters... Neudruckversionen *''Invasion of the Triceratons'' (TPB), Juli 2018 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)